stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stampy and friends
stampy and friends is an animated web series produced by joeseph garret in 2009 (im pretending that his letsplay has went on since 2007) and its based off his minecraft letsplay series it follows the adventures of stampy lee squid and breadstick (formerly) and has been going on since 2009 Characters Stampy Lee A.K.A Leematoad Squid Breadstick (formerly) hit the target amy (minor character) veeva dash (newer episodes) santa clause (christmas episodes only) easter bunny (easter episodes only) dogs Episodes 2009 A cat with his own country breadstick blues squidy needs a room easter time stampy and the missing cake stampy's roof adventure wheres leematoad? the new nighbor is the new enemy breadstick incorperated the search for the pirate treasure stampy's lovely world televison hit the targets evil arcade ctrl + alt + delete merry christmas part 1 merry christmas part 2 2010 karate class a starry night sky leemanade hit the target vs. breadstick C.Stampy the tree of wonders lovely world TeleVison 2 the perfect worlds the girl next floor stuck in the computer part 1 stuck in the computer part 2 christmas adventure 2011 crock a doodle doo the thingamabob cruise time 1 cruise time 2 LETS GO TO SPACE! old mac stampy had a farm stampina squidaria leematilda and breadstick lightbulb Best Friends Forever hit the stampy and stampylongtarget booby trapped trick or treat christmas in the lovely world 3 2012 bye bye bread stick under water adventure happy easter a trip through time the 40 dollar bill the sup secret the origin of stampy cat squids secret zomburgerlers theres an app for everything the fake out santa 2013 cake mountain IT'S A TRAP easter hunt lost in the mall super stampy the new toy cat from the future adventure land christmastampy 2014 zombie X true horror 00Stampy what ever happened to the easter bunny the quest for pizza party central man in the window suckers christmas in the lovely world 6 2015 old memmories game night a new enemy take flight christmas 7: the reconning 2016 squids lost his slippery stampy no cake date night upcoming 2016 episodes the wild wild best breadstick returns part 1 breadstick returns part 2 Production information *on august 9th 2008 joseph garret announced he was making an animated web series called stampy and friends *on december 8th 2008 joe made a seperate youtube account called stampy and friends *on janurary 19th 2009 the trailer for the show was released on the stampy and friends channel *on feburary 2nd 2009 the first episode was released Trivia *from 2009 to 2012 the lee character wore a black shirt with a white X on it possibaly refferancing his user name L for lee X *after lee carson was arrested in 2013 the voice actor was replaced with jack erin * breadstick was a major character until 2012 *lee and breadstick never really got along *earlier in the series they used to call lee leematoad Cast joeseph garret as Stampy Lee carson as leematoad (2009-2013) Jack erin as lee (2013 onwards) david spencer as squid mike tran as breadstick (originally) james krag as breadstick (breadstick returns) joseph garret as hit the target amy lee as veeva dash